MyRedvsBlue S1 Ep1
by YJGS
Summary: When the blues get a call from command of a new recruit they try to figure out who called it in for one and try to call it of.


[Not sure what time period this takes place in but it here it goes]

[Church stands in the front of blue base looking in the sky and thinking of his life when of course tucker comes in and ruins his peace and quiet.]

Tucker: Church come over here.

Church: What the hell is it?

Tucker: Did you call command for a new recruit?

Church: What no! Why?

Tucker: I just got a call saying that our "new recruit" is coming in shortly.

Church: "What" wait let me handle it.

Tucker: Bow Chicka Bow Wow!

Church: Shut up. Command. Hello command this is private Church from blood gulch out post do you read?

Vic: Hello dude read you load and clear.

Church: Son of a bitch.

Vic: Hey how it go down there everything good alright so what seems to be the problem?

Church: Um well we got a call saying something about a new recruit and we don't want one.

Vic: Ah I thought you guys needed a new buddy so ya called it in.

Church: Wait did you sent him?

Vic: What no, I just send them in.

Church: Well then who the hells the idiot who... oh my gosh I'll have to call you back.

Vic: Alright then catch ya guys later asta la vista.

[Church find caboose inside and says.]

Church: CABOOSE why the hell did you call for a new recruit?

Caboose: Oh hello Church my best friend.

Church: What did you do why would call for another guy?

Caboose: Wait were getting a new friend oh I cant wait. Finally a third in our relationship.

Church: Ok first what relationship and second even if we did what about Tucker?

Caboose: Who?

[Tucker then walks in the room.]

Tucker: What the hell is the commotion in here?

Church: Caboose was the guy who called in the new recruit.

Caboose: Finally a third in our relationship.

Tucker: Ok first what about me I'm already your third guy in this relationship. Wow that sounded gay.

[Church then interrupts by saying]

Church: There is no relationship!

[Tucker continues not noticing]

Tucker: Second why is this such a big deal anyway?

Church: Because every person I meet ends up being a crazy, lazy, loud mouth, geeky, idiots!

[He had practically described every one in the cannon at that moment including the reds.]

Caboose: How did they know that we needed a new friend?

[After cabooses comment Tucker says.]

Tucker: Wait. Church I don't think caboose call it in.

Church: Well then Who Did?

[Out of nowhere a pelican drops down in the middle of the cannon attracting everyone's attention]

Church: Holy carp.

[Tucker then looks at church for what he said]

Tucker: What the hell was that?

Church: Sorry my math teacher taught us that.

[In the red base Grif and Simmons rush out arguing and swearing of what was outside while meeting up with Sarge and Dounut looking at the ship landing]

Simmons: See I told you.

Grif: Oh shut up

Sarge: Quiet both of you.

Simmons: Yes sir.

Sarge: I said Shut Up.

Simmons: Yes sir.

Sarge: Gosh Dawn it!

Grif: Simmons were you being smartass?

Simmons: No you idiot its a respectful thing to say to your Sargent after he gives you an order.

Sarge: I said shut the hell up.

Grif: We don't have to listen to you.

Sarge. Today is a good day for you to die!

[Sarge yells while loading his shotgun and aiming for Grif's head.]

Grif: Bring it on Bitch.

[Grif said while loading his battle rifle and aiming for Sarge's head. But then before they pulled the triggers Dounut interrupts yelling.]

Dounut: Wait stop fighting. There is a greater deal at hand right now so don't point your guns at thy other but maybe instead we can love thy other.

[After 10 seconds of silence of what Dounut just said Sarge replies with a..]

Sarge: What the f*** was that?

Grif: You know he's right I was to tired to fight any ways.

Simmons: You mean Lazy.

Grif: Same thing.

Simmons: Actually tired means you don't have that much energy left in you witch fit people also get in a long period of time and lazy is someone who doesn't want to do it at all.

Sarge: Gosh dawn it Grif now look at what you did he'll never shut up now.

Grif: What ever I'm going to bed tell what it is later.

[So Grif went of inside to go to bed while the rest stood outside watching the pelican land with the hatch opening and blue teams new recruit come out.]__


End file.
